The Fob Watch
by Cookietron
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has a watch which he never seems to notice, and it's bothering John more than it should. On the other side of town, there's been things happening to people, things that isn't normal. One of them being the Doctor and the Master. Can these two solve the mystery, all while not killing each other, or are they doomed too?
1. Chapter 1: A Puddle of Goo

The Fob Watch

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. If I did, Amy and Rory would still be in the show and Season 3 of Sherlock would have come out sooner and this would be a canon.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was the type of man who you could get nothing passed by. He would notice every single detail from what's going on in your life to what you ate for breakfast to who you slept with last night. He knew almost your entire life story just with a glance. There was a reason the police force called him for cases. And there was a reason why he always solved the case, no matter what.

That's what was sparking up John Watson's curiosity.

John isn't the type of man to pry in things that weren't his, but he couldn't resist the way his flat mate acted around that watch of his. After taking a good look at the watch, John would wonder how Sherlock didn't even have so much as a second glance at it. It was a fob watch, with many strange circles around it in a certain pattern that seemed almost like a language. He couldn't hear it ticking, but for some reason it was always warm. He even put it in the freezer next to Sherlock's thumbs (John didn't want to know what that experiment was for) and it was _still _warm!

On other circumstances, John wouldn't even bother looking at the watch. He didn't even know what made it so interesting in the first place. It was just a watch with strange marking that always stayed warm. It was just Sherlock and how he acted towards the watch. A good example of this would be when John decided to clean the flat and get rid of all the junk from Sherlock's storage room where he put things in there that were either dull or would not aid in Sherlock's experiments. As John was stacking down dangerously high boxes, a flash caught his eye.

He sat the box down and walked over to what ever flashed at his eye. John went to an open box and saw it, the fob watch. This was a place where junk is stored and had no value to it at all. The watch, though, looked almost brand new (save for some scratches here and there) and old at the same time. John heard no ticking at all but it still felt warm in his hand, even though it wasn't sitting in the sun. John decided whether should just forget about the watch of ask Sherlock about it. John decided on the latter and walked to the living room where Sherlock was yelling at the T.V.

"It was the youngest son that killed the mother and father! Obviously, the man tired of being the forgotten child so he took matters into his own hands and finished them off! The wrinkle on his coat his enough proof!" Sherlock ranted, his knees up to his chest as he had a look that would make the people on the television shudder.

"Sherlock, is this watch yours?" John asked, holding up the watch.

Sherlock's eyes shifted over to John, and then back to the telly. "Dr. Watson, may you please explain to me what watch you are currently speaking of?" John licked his lips as he walked over to Sherlock and held the watch to him. Sherlock's eyes glazed over the watch and looked at his blogger with a face. John had to put the watch in front of his face so he could see it.

"This watch Sherlock. I was wondering if you wanted me to throw it away or not."

"Ah, that." Sherlock muttered halfheartedly. His face looked confused at the watch when he looked at it, but then looked back to the screen. "That's an air loom that Mycroft made me keep. I tried to throw it away several times, but it keeps appearing on my doorstep the next day. I would save the trouble and just put it somewhere. Or throw it away, I really don't care."

John examined the watch for a few more minutes, than placed at on the mantel above the fireplace. That's where it's always been since that day, except for now since Sherlock was holding it in his hands. when there was something that Sherlock was thinking about, he would either hold the watch as if he were weighing it or have his thumb trace the circle designs on the watch. And Sherlock had no idea of him doing this. That's what made John take an interest in the watch.

All of a sudden, Sherlock's cell started to ring. "Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said with a dull tone. He straightened up a bit on his armchair. "What do you mean, decomposed?" Sherlock paused as he heard Lestrade explaining to him. "Lestrade, if you will not tell me what has happened, than how do you expect me to be interested." Another pause. "You don't even know what the system is, how would you know this would be a ten? Alright, I'll have a look at the scene. And do tell Anderson to not touch anything." With that, he hung up the phone and ran to the coat rack to grab his coat and scarf, throwing John his own jacket. "Murder John! Just in time too, for I was just about to shoot your valuables."

* * *

The cab ride was silent on the way to the crime scene. Sherlock was in his mind palace and John was staring outside the cab window. Neither of them noticed that Sherlock was turning the watch in his hands. When they got to the crime scene (which was at a shop called Hendricks) they were greeted by none other than Sally Donovan. "I see searching for a hobby didn't work out," Sally snickered at John, who just rolled his eyes at the sergeant and walked along with Sherlock. Just as they were about to pass the crime scene, Sally stopped them. "I don't let freaks on to _my_ crime scene."

"You also shouldn't let Anderson into your house, but people don't listen, do they Sergeant Donovan? Now, if you would be so kind and get out of our way, this case will be solved faster."

Sherlock was surprised when Sally laughed. "I don't think that even _your_ freak brain would be much help."

Sherlock stared at her and kept walking on, John hot on his tail. "Did... Lestrade tell you what the case is?" John asked Sherlock.

"No, but he assured me of something."

"What is that?"

"It's off the charts" They reached the crime scene, but couldn't see the real crime for all the people huddled around. They briefly reminded Sherlock of apes searching for food. Sherlock spotted DI Lestrade talking to Anderson, and walked up to interrupt them. "I am guessing that this crime is so stupid, that the people who you call a police force has made it a big deal."

John sighed and greeted them both. "So, what's the deal with this crime scene?"

"It's not normal." Lestrade started

"What do you mean by _'not normal?' _" John asked

"It's...not normal. It's sick."

Sherlock considered this, even more intrigued than before and walked on. John looked Lestrade and asked, "What's so bad about this case?" Lestrade just nodded his head towards where the crime is and stepped aside. John looked at Lestrade, than hesitantly took small steps towards it. As soon as he got within 5 feet, an odor so terrible made John stop in his tracks and gag. He noticed everyone, even Sherlock, was wearing a face mask. John quickly ran over to grab one on put it on his face, barley masking the hideous odor. As John got closer, he could see a multicolored puddle with clothes on top of it.

John looked closer to the puddle to see that it was a reddish, flesh-colored puddle surrounded by female clothing. Now, John was an army doctor so he had seen his fair share in wounds, but this_... this _made John want to run from he crime scene and to the nearest trash can. Instead he walked next to Sherlock who was putting drops of the puddle in a beaker. "What is that?" John asked Sherlock.

"They are saying it's a human from the tests they collected, so we'll go to Saint Bart's and run some reliable examinations." The detective replied, shaking the sample a bit.

"You don't think that those are actually humans, right?"

"Well John, it depends." Sherlock than walked away from the place, John following without any protest. Sherlock than walked over to Lestrade and told him that he will be going to the lab to run some test. "Hopefully, Anderson didn't tamper with the evidence." He added in, earning a look from Anderson in which he ignored. Sherlock called for a cab and were on their way to Saint Bart's.

* * *

A/N:Hey hey! It is I-the great CookieTron here with a WhoLock. I'll try to post every Saturday or Sunday, but since I'm happy I'll post two chapters today! Also, after chapter 2 tell me how it is and if I should continue.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

******Every reader is loved :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

The FobWatch

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. If I did, Amy and Rory would still be in the show and Season 3 of Sherlock would have come out sooner and this would be a canon. Okay, I lied about having two updates on the same day. But I will try and get chapter 3 up today.

* * *

Sherlock stared at the samples in disbelief. These possibly could not be what those other idiots thought they were. Obviously, they were waxed puddles colored to appear human colored with a victims clothing in it. Sherlock ran through the test THREE times before accepting the truth. He pondered over this. How can a solid, human being become a puddle of skin and blood? It was... IMPOSSIBLE! And than there's the smell that accompanied the puddle. Was there some toxic gas? No, it would have spread by now. Maybe there was a- no. That was childish.

For the first time in a long time Sherlock felt... clueless. Not that he would admit it, but nothing added up. Sherlock was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice John come in the lab. "Sherlock." John called out his name. "Have you tested out the... thing yet?" What a stupid question that was. Of course he had tested it out. Sherlock didn't answer the army doctor. "Did you get the results?" John asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. Sherlock just grabbed the results that were printed on paper and placed it to the direction where John was already walking towards. John took the results and stared at them in shock.

"But that's impossible!" John exclaimed.

"When you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be true." Sherlock muttered.

John looked at his friend, than back at the paper. "How do you think this happened?"

Sherlock jumped up from his chair that he was sitting on and ruffled his dark curls. "Some kind of...chemical...the smell had something to do with it."

John looked at Sherlock with a mix of humor and disbelief. "You have no idea what caused this, do you?"

Sherlock snapped his head at John, his blue-green-grey eyes cold and hard. Sherlock was about to say something to John when his phone ringed with a text message. They both looked at the phone.

_There's been another. 2384 Geronimo Lake View Lane.-GL_

John sighed as Sherlock jumped up from his seat to get his coat. "Come along John, this is now getting interesting." At least the killer was creative.

* * *

Lestrade was pacing when Sherlock and John got to the old house. "Where is it?" Sherlock asked throwing his coat to the side.

Lestrade pointed towards the living room, where there were four flesh-colored puddles on the floor. The same smell came with it, and not even the hospital mask were good enough. So they had to wear a full body suits that covered you from head to toe. (which Sherlock thought was ridiculous until he was throwing up on the stairs). John could barely stand being in that room, so he went to the main entrance and talked to Lestrade to explain the test results to the puddles.

"So, they _are_ human?" Lestrade asked queasy.

"Seems like it," John responded. "I just don't understand how this could have happened though. It's not everyday that solid human beings turn into liquid."

John heard Lestrade muttering something incoherent before asking him-"Does Sherlock have a clue about what's going on?" The way that the DI said it...it sounded like knowing would be forbidden.

"Uhhh...no. I don't think so." John thought he heard Lestrade sigh with relief. He was about to ask why until Sherlock popped up.

"Lets go John," Sherlock said, already taking the body suite off. John looked back at the living room, than said farewell to Lestrade as he took his body suite off. As they headed outside, neither of them noticed a man who was well hidden staring at them with worry etched all over his face. They didn't know that the man was having an internal battle with himself on whether he should do it now, or wait until things got out of hand.

* * *

A/N: Question time! Who is this mysterious man? Who-or what- is causing human beings to turn into goo? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Anyone who can guess who the dude is gets to have David Tennant show up in your house with a fresh batch of cookies and gets to have a junk food party with the WhoLock cast!

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Late

The Fob Watch

A/N: Hey guys, first authors note on the top. So, reason why I'm doing this is just to warn you. This chapter _might_ be longer than the others. Mainly because there's a bit more going on in this chapter than the last two. Also, there's a HUGE hint on who Sherlock really is. I mean, it's so big that you can't possible miss it! I decided to get things moving because I'm a bit impatient and I just want to get things going. But by the time you reach the end, you should know who Sherlock really is. Also, to TimeLady who is now my favorite reviewer, I freaken love your theory. I just started laughing like Moriarty when he get's overly excited as I read it. Seriously, it's a really, really good prediction...even though it's wrong. Hehehehehe.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any characters you recognize. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sherlock stared at the chemicals with such intensity, it made him go cross-eyed. And he didn't even notice that he was tapping his fingers four times against one of the beakers. Sherlock was currently experimenting on some pinkies he found lying around in the fridge and testing different types of acid that is able to melt human body parts right down to the bone. During this, many questions ran through Sherlock's head. Why wasn't the fabric melted along with the body? What did the killer find accomplishing to melt human bodies? And for what reason would they be melted in the first place? Just as Sherlock was about to put another type of acid on the pinkie, he heard a whisper. Sherlock looked around the kitchen. It wasn't John, he was in the living room typing on his blog (Sherlock thought it was a complete waste of time, but of course John wouldn't listen).

Sherlock was about to shake it off when he heard it again. This time it was distinctive and oddly hypnotizing. A bit dazed, he got up from his seat and followed the source of the whispers. Normally, Sherlock would do no such thing and continue on with his day. The whispers, he finds out, were coming from that watch with those circles that was resting on the mantle. Strange, when did this watch get in the flat? That thought was in the back of his head though. Sherlock's fingers wrapped around the watch and was just seconds from opening it until he was interrupted.

"Sherlock!" John called, snapping Sherlock into reality. When Sherlock turned his head towards his flatmate, John mentally sighed with relief. "Are you alright?"

With that, Sherlock was back to being himself. "Of course I am John. Why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

"Because, I called you name eight times and you wouldn't answer." John said. "You had all your attention on that stupid watch."

Sherlock looked at the watch, who's whispers faint now, but he could still hear them. He put the watch back on the shelf too quickly and headed towards the kitchen to continue his experiments. John turned his head towards the watch and walked over to it. He picked it up and turned it around, studying it. "Strange stupid watch." John muttered, a strange feeling of panic rising up in his chest.

Sherlock looked at John, who set the watch back on the mantlepiece and continued writing. Sherlock was wondering if maybe, just maybe, John had heard those whispers too. It made Sherlock feel...something. Fear? Unsettling? Whatever the feeling is, it was still there. No matter how much Sherlock was trying to focus on his experiments. Those words were unsettling to him. Those words that came from that golden watch.

_Kill the Doctor._

* * *

Lestrade had plans today. He wanted to have a nice anniversary dinner with his wife while the kids were at their cousins. Instead he was in a black Sudan on his way to see Mycroft Holmes- the last person he wanted to see on all days. When he got to the location the elder Holmes arranged (which was in his office surprisingly), he spotted another man there. A man who he knew (sadly) all to well. "Hello Jack," he said gruffly.

Captain Jack Harkness smiled at him his winning smile that usually got all the girls and (on many occasions) men swooning over him. "C'mon Greg," he greeted with a chipper American accent. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not really." He said.

At that exact moment, Mycroft walked into the room with Anthea in tow. "Hello gentleman." He greeted curtly. "I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here."

Jack didn't hear what Mycroft said though, because he walked right up to Anthea and introduced himself. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who might you be?"

"Anthea." She said without taking her eyes off her phone. Mycroft looked at her and without another word, exited the room.

Jack pouted and walked over to the seat across Lestrade. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the Time Agents actions and continued. "You probably do not know, I have CCTV cameras watching over him and Dr. Watson 27/7."

"Isn't that just a bit stalkish?" Jack asked him that question for the 100th time.

Mycroft ignored him and went on. "Well today, one of my...viewers have picked up something."

"What is it?" Lestrade asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that part Gregory, but I will never get to it of you keep on interrupting me. Now if I may continue, they found out that Sherlock's become drawn to the watch."

At this, Lestrade's face paled and Jack put his hands in his pocket. "That's not good." Jack whispered.

"No Captain Harkness, it's not." Mycroft responded.

"Don't you think that maybe we should hide the watch?" Lestrade asked.

"It's been hidden before, but it comes right back to Sherlock." Mycroft informed. "But I doubt that would help now. It seems any day now, the watch will be opened."

"And the Doctor won't be there." Jack said grimly. Mycroft just nodded. "Don't you think that we should get him?"

Mycroft nodded again. "We have to get him."

The room was dead quiet. They were all thinking of what would happen if Sherlock was to open his watch and the Doctor wasn't there to stop him. Until Lestrade broke it. "We have to go now. If Sherlock opens the watch and finds the Doctor, than we're all doomed."

Suddenly, a man came running in the room, his face red and he was sweating profusely. "Sir..." He was out of breath. "It's...he's..."

For the first time in a long time Mycroft Holmes, practically the entire British Government, was afraid. "Too late."

* * *

Sherlock was now completely alone now. John was out to the supermarket to get more milk after Sherlock used it in his recent experiment, so the detective had to entertain himself. He was about to conduct another experiment until he heard them again.

The whispers.

Sherlock tried to ignore them and headed to the kitchen, but found himself heading towards the watch instead. Only a small part of Sherlock was protesting, while the bigger portion of his brain followed the watch. The closer he got, the louder the whispers got, and when he held the watch in his hands the whispers were practically shouting. Not only that, he also heard the faint noises of drums in his head. Sherlock looked at the watch, put his index finger on the button to open the of this mind screamed to put the watch down, but his body didn't follow instructions. With a little push the watch opened, surrounding Sherlock in golden wisp and memories.

When the wisps diminished and he dropped the watch, Sherlock Holmes was no more.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. If you just finished reading this chapter and still don't know who it is, than I suggest you watch the last three episodes of season 3.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Busted Flat

The Fob Watch

Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm going to start doing all my authors notes on the top that warn about some things (ex. feels, drama, ect.) and the bottom notes are just gonna be comments and explanations that can't be explained in the story. Here we go! Chapter 4! _

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. If I did, River wouldn't have died and Season 3 of Sherlock would have come out sooner and this would be a canon._

* * *

John was suspicious as he looked at the stairs to his flat. It was unusually quiet, and Sherlock was extremely bored when John had left. Which surprised John, since this melted humans should have kept him busy for a while. As he crept up the stairs,a million worse case scenarios played in his mind. What if Sherlock had gotten a lead and went looking for the murder? Or what if he was kidnapped? Or what if Sherlock had turned into a goo puddle himself?! With each scene playing in his head, John walked faster with each step, his leg protesting as it usually did when he got super nervous. He fumbled for his keys and jabbed them into the lock and threw the door open. When he opened the door and looked around this flat, his suspicions worsened.

The entire flat looked as if a tornado took storm. The loveseat and armchairs were turned over, John's somehow being in the kitchen. The telly was almost torn apart with sparks shooting out of it and litters of papers were surrounding the entire room. The table and John's laptop looked as if a laser had cut them in half. By now, John was starting to panic and was about to run upstairs to see if Sherlock was there when he heard a voice.

"Hello." John turned around to see Sherlock sitting on the kitchen table, and he was...smiling?! "Nice for you to come here John. I was getting impatient." John recoiled a bit at how Sherlock was speaking to him. It was sort of like the way those psychotic murders talked before they attempted to kill them.

John licked his lips. "Sherlock, what happened?" He gestured around the flat.

Sherlock looked at him, than at the mess. "Oh, that was me. I was looking for my sonic laser. Found it, of course. Stupid for that human man, Mycroft, to hide it in here."

By now, John was worried that Sherlock was going mental. Calling Mycroft human when he was also the same species, this mess, a sonic laser?! "Ok Sherlock, if this is a prank, than it better stop now."

Sherlock looked at him with a glint in his eyes that didn't belong there. "Oh John, John, John. You know, when I usually say sonic laser people start running." Sherlock scolded. "Well, not many, but they see the consequences of their actions of not running away. Than again, no one ever makes it to the door." As he said this, Sherlock pulled out a long thin silver device from his pocket.

"Sherlock," John stepped closer to his flatmate. "This isn't funny. Were you drugged?"

Sherlock stepped closer. "No. I simply woke up."

"I think you've gone insane." John stepped back, frowning. John was slowly walking his way towards the window, in case he had to make a quick escape.

To John's utter surprise, Sherlock threw his head back and laughed coldly. "Oh Doctor Watson," he chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how accurate those words are." Sherlock raised the slim device and aimed at John's head. "Tell me where he is." Sherlock demanded, his voice hardened. John just stared at his best friend in shock. This was so unlike Sherlock, John was certain that his friend finally lost it.

"Listen Sherlock-"

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Haven't you learned by now?" The mad man growled. "I am not Sherlock Holmes. Why don't you ask me what my name is?" When John didn't answer, Sherlock scolded and moved his thin finger to the button. "Time's up John."

Just as Sherlock has pressed the button and a laser was emitted from the device, a flash of blue light appeared and someone tackled John to the ground- just as the laser was inches from hitting him. "Sorry 'bout that." He heard an American voice said as he felt the heavy weight laying on him get off. John looked to see that there was a man who was to handsome for his own good standing up and offering his had to John. "Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself with that winning smile.

John stared at him. Was he seriously flirting with him at a time like this?! "Oh come off it Captain." Sherlock said gruffly, unhappy that he didn't get to kill the stupid human.

"Master," Jack said grimly. "Looks like you came back."

Sherlock, or rather, the Master smiled. "Felt like it. Now, where he is?" He pointed his laser at Jack.

"Where's who?" John asked fearfully, still lying on the floor.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" The Master yelled. "Where is he? The Doctor?"

Jack laughed. "That depends. Which Doctor are you talking about his 1st regeneration, his 2nd, his 3rd-"

"I will kill every last _stupid ape _on his planet if you don't tell me where he is!" The Master threatened.

Jack looked at John with a smile, than grabbed his arm. "Somewhere you'll never find him." With that Jack pushed a button that made him and John disappear.

The Master stared at disbelief, than threw his sonic laser across the room and screamed. "No matter. I'll find him. And I'll bring him to his end."

* * *

A/N: Yup! Our favorite sociopath is our favorite psychopath. So, if you're wondering why I made Sherlock the Master, it's because...well... I just really wanted too see Sherlock Holmes as our Master. If I feel generous, the Doctor might make an appearance in the next chapter. In other news...kladshigksdajfiodsajvkjdsifjadsiofjdaskljfi osad I HAVE 11 REVIEWS! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPAH ;D! I'm going to answer whatever you guys said in your reviews.

**consultingwizardinthetardis:** Actually, yes. Some of Sherlock shall be going into the Master...somehow.

**The Wolf: **That's good. I wanted it to be sort of obvious. Really glad you figured it out ;D here's another cookie, sorry about the last one. Also, there's no Doctor/Rory because 1) It's after _The Angels Take Manhattan_ and 2) Amy and Rory are my OTP. But I'll look into those fanfictions to see if that pairing will _actually_ work.

**LostOne:** Okay, I guess I'll continue.

**Lumina Balderson:** YES! Thank you! I find that Sherlock does fit that Time Lord better.

Now if you excuse me, I need to go edit chapter 5- that one's a real doozy. Plus, I have to write the 6th chapter.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations with Mycroft

The Fob Watch

Chapter 5

_A/N: The great CookieTron had decided! I will be revealing the Doctor by the end of this chapter! You can finally patronize him on to why he was so late. So this chapter is kinda short. It's just Mycroft, Lestrade, and Jack explaining to John a bit about... stuff. It should be obvious that they personally know the Doctor. Before we go any further though, by the end of this chapter, you should be surprised and asking questions. Okay, On to reading- Allonsy!_

___**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. If I did, Peter Capaldi would be saying "Fucking Time Travel," in every episode and Season 3 of Sherlock would have come out sooner and this would be a canon._

* * *

John hit the ground with a thud, his stomach threatening to release the contents it held within. He breathed heavily, and got on his hands and knees to calm himself down a bit. "Hello Doctor Watson." John groaned when he heard Mycroft's voice, than felt a sudden anger wash over him as he turned his head to see the elder Holmes smirking. "I see the trip was fun."

"You...bloody...bastard..." John heavily breathed out.

"I told you that using that bloody thing was bad news." John froze for a moment. He looked up to see Lestrade glaring angrily at the American man. What was him name again? Oh that's right- Jack. The guy who flirted with him after he saved him from his now possible psychotic best friend.

"At least it got us here." Jack replied. "Look! We're even in the same time period! It was just minutes after I left to save Johnny boy here!"

John had finally gotten up and looked around the furnished room. Must be Mycroft's office. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?!" John almost yelled, bringing Jack and Lestrade out of their coming argument. "I want answers here- why the hell has Sherlock gone insane, who the hell is he-" John jabbed a finger at Jack. "And how did I get here?!"

Mycroft looked at John. "Please John, you might want to sit down for this." He sighed as he gestured to a lavished, velvety red couch next to a mahogany desk. John looked at Mycroft with distrust, than sat down on the bouncy cushioning. "Now, I know where you want to start. First, you must promise me that no matter how insane anything sounds, you'll keep an open mind. Because what we're about to tell you now is 100% true. You also won't tell anyone else of this discussion. Do I have your word?" The last part was more of a command than a question. Still, John nodded at these conditions. "Alright. I guess I should start with Sherlock.

"As you've seen just moments ago, Sherlock wasn't really himself."

"No really, I haven't noticed." Sarcasm dripped in John's voice like venom.

"Now, the only reason why he was acting the way he was acting was because he opened his watch. Now, I know that you have noticed the watch, but you also noticed that Sherlock didn't. That surprised you since Sherlock notices everything. From what you can tell, however, that watch is no ordinary watch. That's a Time Lords watch." When Mycroft saw the confused look on John's face, he sighed. Mycroft hated explaining this to John. "A Time Lord is an alien. Yes John- an alien. What they are is in the name- they are Lords of Time. Now, as I was saying-"

"Wait!" John interrupted. "You're actually suggesting that Sherlock is an alien?" As much as he thought his friends way's were a bit odd, he didn't actually think that Sherlock would be an extraterrestrial. It was just to insane!

"Are you denying the existence of other life John?" Mycroft asked.

John shook his head. How could he- after the aliens that crashed into Big Ben, Canary Wharf, the stars going out, he couldn't possibly deny them. But Sherlock... he just couldn't.

"John," Lestrade walked over to where John was sitting and sat down next to him. "I know it's hard to belive, but it's true.

John looked over at Lestrade, than Mycroft. John nodded at him, signaling him to continue. "As I was saying, you must be wondering what that watch has to do with all this. Well, before Sherlock became Sherlock, he was a man called the Master. He was in a situation, him and another Time Lord called the Doctor. They both used their watches and went under different names, with fabricated human memories. Now, a Time Lords watch is a very valuable thing to them. They use this device called a Chamaeleon Ark, where they have a watch and with the help of it, turns them into humans. A human with fabricated memories of the human life they could never have. When a Time Lord opens the watch, they have all their memories back."

"Okay, so basically you're telling me that Sherlock is actually an alien who is apparently psychotic in every way? I feel like I'm going insane." John said, putting his head in his hands.

"Welcome to the club buddy!" Jack said while patting John on the back. "You'll get used to it."

John ignored Jack. "Why did these two blokes do that in the first place?"

Mycroft explained. "Before you say anything, the Doctor and the Master are very unlike. The Doctor is someone who saves people. He wouldn't kill an innocent, much less an enemy. The Master, however, is someone you should _never _trust. No matter what he says, he will kill you without mercy. Now about why they did what they did- the Doctor and the Master were on a planet of the Kortaxie, and they were not on the best of terms. The planets people came out looking for them, and threatened to destroy the entire universe. The Master would have let them, but the Doctor had other plans. So, they both turned into humans and were faring off for a good 8 years."

John let this information sink in. "Than, how did these aliens find them?"

"That's the question." Lestrade piped in.

"Either the Kortaxie found a signal to them from the watch or someone gave them their location." Jack said. "So Johnny-boy, what do you think? You belive us?"

John looked at the three men. He would have thought of this was a prank, but something was telling him that this was real. "I don't think I really have a choice." He sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We get the Doctor to open his watch." Mycroft stated. "We already know where he is; it's just the matter of him opening his watch that'll be the hardest."

John jumped up from the couch and started to walk towards the door. "Right than, let's go give him the watch."

Mycroft looked at the others and nodded. "Yes John, we should." He said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a silver watch with markings similar to the Masters. "I belive John, that this belongs to you."

* * *

A/N: Belt: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Just so you know, the explanation thing was more for the readers sake than for John's. Now, I know that you must be asking so many question now, but fear not- it might be answered in the next chapter. So, next chapter (which I still need to write) is going to be with the Master, than back to John.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Make a Deal

_The Fob Watch_

_Chapter 6_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who nor Sherlock**._

* * *

The Master wasn't scared, for he knew that the one thing his attackers and him had in common, (beside from destroying the earth just because) was their hatred for the Doctor. That stupid immortal man Jack must have known the location of the Doctor, and John must have had something to do with it. He tried to recall from Sherlock's memories to see if the army doctor was suspicious in any way, but nothing seemed to pop in his mind. The Master was looking through the humans things, looking for something out of the ordinary when he stopped.

In the army doctor's drawer, there was an envelope. But not just any envelope- a TARDIS blue envelope. Giddy with excitement of having found something, the Master tore open the letter and read what was inside it. The first thing he noticed was that it was in High Gallifreyen, so the stupid human John must have something to do with it. The second thing he noticed was what was written on the letter.

_Close, but not so close. Try looking at a warehouse._

The Master crumpled up the letter and destroyed it with his sonic laser. He than threw over the entire dressed in anger and screamed. "Careful Time Lord. there could be something of importance."

The Master spun around to see a male standing behind him, his hands held behind his back. The man's honey-blonde hair was tied back, revealing an angular facial structure that brought out his cold, black eyes. One look and the Master knew who the man standing before him was.

"I see the Kortaxie have sent their portable executor to me." He chuckled darkly.

The Kortaxie widened his eyes, impressed at the mad man. "How did you know what I was?"

"I simply deduced it." The Master said. "What, did you think that Sherlock man got his powers of deduction all willy-nilly? What do you want?"

"I am here to make a proposal Time Lord," the Kortaxie declared. "Agree to do this, and you shall rule whatever is left of this planet. Refuse our offer,however, and you shall be killed without trial."

The Master looked at the alien doubtfully. "You're relatives of the Krillitane, aren't you?"

The Kortaxie looked at the Time Lord in annoyance. "If you would remain focused." He snarled. "Now tell me your decision."

The Master looked at the Kortaxie in amusement. Yes, they're going to be very fun playthings at which he would later dispose of. And the Master could already guess what their proposal was. "You want me to help you kill the Doctor?"

"The Silence didn't do a very good job in his last incarnation," The Kortaxie informed. "So, we have decided to take on the job ourselves." the alien looked over at the Time Lord, who was smirking. "In return for killing him, we'll give you the universe, but with...conditions."

Very fun play things indeed. "What are they?"

"We get half of the universe of our choosing." The Master could see the conditions being broken off if he played his cards right. "And we won't kill you. You are free to do whatever you want."

Stupid fools. Thinking that they would get the universe when he destroyed the Doctor. It would be good to agree for now, then after he's done his business with the Doctor, he would kill the entire race of Kortaxie and take everything for himself. The only problem was choosing which way to kill them. "I'll agree to this." He smirked.

The Kortaxie bowed. Maybe the Master would spare them to become his servants, he was feeling rather merciful today. "I'll tell my king of your agreement than, you shall meet him tomorrow at 8:45 in the morning here. If you miss out on this, you-"

"Will be killed without trail. I know how your type runs. Now get a move on, I have things to do."

The Kortaxie bowed again, his form was suddenly turning to mist and he floated away through the window.

Oh yes, very fun play things indeed.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Really, I didn't mean for it to be a month since I last updated. But I'm back again for a week (winter break has finally blessed me with its arrival) and I'll hopefully get started on Chapter 7. As for why I'm late, you can blame school, me writing fanfiction for my new fandom Hetalia, and procrastination.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has been patient with me.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


End file.
